


r e d a m a n c y

by hyacinthsfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OT3, OiHina - Freeform, Polyamory, Smut, This is actually kind of sweet, its rlly gay, oikage, oikagehina - Freeform, past Iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthsfics/pseuds/hyacinthsfics
Summary: the love they share is miraculously requited, and oikawa is overwhelmed by the adoration they shower him in.





	r e d a m a n c y

**Author's Note:**

> they're in college.

It started out as a compliment, a simple, innocent compliment.

  "You did good," Oikawa said, wiping the sweat slipping down his temples with a towel, mahogany eyes flickering to a short and slender figure that was in the process of working its way out of a sweat-soaked jersey. It was unspoken, really, that the two didn't need to share compliments, simply because they both thought the other was absolutely marvelous in anything they did; it had been communicated several times over the course of the year. Well, almost a year, Oikawa calculated in his head. Almost a full school year.

  "You too," the words were soft, fatigued almost, and Oikawa felt his heart drop at the lack of enthusiasm behind the statement. His eyes settled on the figure, the head of bright orange hair that was far beyond neat, teetering right on the edge of being considered a complete and utter disaster. Oikawa wanted to lean over and run his fingers through the locks, he could do it - they were the only ones present in the locker room - yet he refrained. He had an internal battle with himself, always calculating the probability of ruining it, even though he knew and had been told several times that Hinata doesn't mind. He doesn't mind any of it: Oikawa's anxiety that twinged in the back of his mind occasionally, the fear of simply not being good enough, the overwhelming terror that he's somehow failed his team, failed Hinata, failed Kageyama. Hinata was always there to pick up the pieces; Kageyama was always there to hold up the totem pole. Oikawa falls, Kageyama falls, Hinata stacks them back up. It wasn't a cycle, but rather a rare occurrence, yet Oikawa felt like he made the totem pole shiver everyday. Eventually, Kageyama's support would crack and Hinata wouldn't be there to patch it up.

  Oikawa knew he shouldn't think like that, and he was aware that Hinata probably knew what was running through his head. It was only a matter of time before Hinata uttered the words that caused Oikawa to fall apart.

  "Oikawa-san," there was a pause in his sentence, as if he was gathering his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

  There they were. Oikawa's mind was sent into a frenzy, constant mantras of _lielielie_ and _tellhimtellhimtellhim_ battling it out within his own head. He opened his mouth, before closing it, his heart stopping and the screaming in his head coming to a stop as deep golden-brown eyes met his gaze, and Oikawa could almost feel the connection between them go tense.

  "Oikawa-san?"

  "I'm fine," Oikawa managed to rush out, eyes flickering to the shirt in his hands. He was supposed to change, that was what his subconscious was telling him before it was sent into its spell. "Just thinking about the match." There was no use putting on a fake smile - Hinata always saw right through it, as if Oikawa's forehead was glass, letting his boyfriend (could he call him that?) see right into his thoughts. A frown settled deeply onto his face, his muscles disobeying his thoughts, disobeying his constant urge to lie and fake a smile. He was broken out of his thought spell by gentle hands placing themselves on his shoulders and pushing him down so that he was sitting on the bench. He kept himself from looking to Hinata, he knew, deeply knew, that if he looked up, any hope of keeping it to himself would be obliterated.

"Tooru," a soft voice cooed. Oikawa's heart felt like an arrow had torn through it, for Hinata never used his first name unless it was something dearly important. Oikawa couldn't help but look up at the golden-brown eyes that had previously been boring holes through his eyelids. And then, Oikawa broke, eyes falling to the ground as his shoulders slumped, placing his forehead against Hinata's chest. "Tooru," Hinata murmured, sadder this time, one of his hands carding through Oikawa's sweaty hair. Oikawa sucked in a big breath and exhaled slowly. He couldn't let this get in between them; they had built too much to let it crumble over something dumb.

It wasn't dumb, Oikawa realized, as his mind was sent reeling. For some goddamnned reason, Kageyama was the only setter on the entire team - out of the four of them, Oikawa included - that could set the ball flawlessly to Hinata. Oikawa had spent months in the gym with Hinata, in his apartment, spent hours upon hours each day trying to rewire himself to set the perfect ball that matched Hinata. It had taken a large portion of his confidence, and both Hinata and Kageyama were aware of the underlying jealousy and self degradation that overwhelmed Oikawa.

A hand placed itself gently on Oikawa's cheek, lifted his jaw so that his eyes could meet Hinata's. Oikawa didn't cry - hadn't since he left Iwaizumi in the city plaza, after an hour of screaming and crying, Iwaizumi suddenly the one begging, "Please, don't go, fuck, just wait Tooru-" Oikawa snapping, "Don't call me that," before walking away and never turning back. There was a dull ache that would always resound deep within Oikawa at the thought of Iwaizumi, and Oikawa doubted that the unfathomable feeling of first love could be erased, no matter how good Hinata or Kageyama treated him. He loved them, of course, loved them with everything he was, everything he was capable of. But the pain of loving and leaving Iwaizumi would never retire; all parties of the relationship had known this since the beginning.

There was a pair of soft lips on his, quickly snapping Oikawa out of his train of thought. His eyebrows instantly furrowed as he focused on catching up with Hinata, their lips moving slowly but surely against the other's. Oikawa was sure the kiss was meant to be innocent and loving, yet his hands reached out to Hinata's hips, tugging him closer, closer, _closer_ , until Hinata's knees were situated on either side of Oikawa's thighs. Hinata's hands had moved to Oikawa's hair, tugging lightly at the mahogany strands, grounding him. Hinata panted against his mouth as he pulled away, trying to recover from the breathlessness Oikawa's kisses always rendered him.

They stared at each other for what could have been an eternity, a million words and sentences running through their brains. Hinata realized Oikawa needed this, needed to feel close to someone he loved, needed the comfort, even if they were in the college locker room.

Hinata's head snapped to the door as it opened slowly, a head of black hair popping into the room. A sigh of relief left Hinata's chest as he realized it was Kageyama. Their eyes met and a silent conversation flowed through them - Hinata's eyes communicating one thought only: _Oikawa needs this_.

Kageyama approached the pair slowly, straddling the bench so he was facing Oikawa, their eyes meeting. There were times when it was blatantly obvious Oikawa and Kageyama had been rivals at some point, but all of that seemed to fade out of sight, out of mind as Kageyama reached forward with the gentlest touch and brought Oikawa's lips to his own. Kageyama's kissed always rivaled Hinata's, Oikawa realized when Kageyama's lips moved slowly, timidly against his. Hinata wasn't shy when it came to kissing - never had been - and usually his kisses were as excited and fast-paced as he was. Kageyama, however, would go slow, dangerously slow, almost like he didn't quite get the hang of it, but also like he was teasing.

  Kageyama pulled back, staring deeply into Oikawa's eyes as the older of the two leaned forward in desperation to connect their lips again. Kageyama's eyes flickered to Hinata and a silent conversation was comminucated with their glances. The atmosphere quickly shifted as Hinata brought Oikawa's lips to his own and Kageyama moved behind Hinata.

  Hinata pulled back a few inches so his eyes met Oikawa's; his gaze seemed to be asking: _Is this okay? Do you want this_?

  Despite the fact they resided in the locker room, Oikawa nodded, his hands moving out to caress Hinata's face, quickly pulling him forward so their lips met. Oikawa desperately needed this, needed Hinata, needed to feel close to the two people he loved most. Hinata's fingertips pressed against Oikawa's chest, feeling his heartbeat thrumming through his shirt. It livened him, knowing he could make Oikawa's heart beat so fast.

  "Tooru," Hinata panted, pulling away with slightly hooded eyes, his cheeks flushed pink and his lips red and slightly swollen. Oikawa looked down and realized Kageyama's hands had tucked under Hinata's shorts, waiting for the okay from both of them, for the green light that this was happening here and now.

There weren't any words - just sure glances and gentle touches that spoke their thoughts for them. Hinata's shorts and boxer briefs were on the floor, and he had moved to the side of Oikawa so the older male could shed his as well. Kageyama did all of the work, tucking his fingertips under Oikawa's waistband and pressing soft, delicate kisses to Oikawa's neck and shoulders, making sure he felt comfortable and warm and loved. Oikawa lifted his hips and Kageyama quickly disposed of his shorts and undergarments, tossing them in the general direction of Hinata's.

  Hinata's lips were on his again, and his knees settled on opposite sides of Oikawa's thighs. Hinata's lips stuttered against Oikawa's, before a gasp left his mouth and he arched his back into Oikawa's chest. Oikawa's eyes fluttered open as Hinata panted out his name, their gazes meeting. The atmosphere grew hotter when Oikawa realized Kageyama was working on opening Hinata up, causing the boy on top of him to release small pants and choppy syllables of both of their names, his eyes clenching shut.

  Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat as Hinata whimpered out his name, his dull fingernails digging into Oikawa's chest. Oikawa had always thought Hinata was simply stunning, but he was again overwhelmed with the thought as Hinata's cheeks flushed, the pink spreading to his ears and chest. His lips were slightly swollen from biting at them too much, and Oikawa desperately pressed forward to connect them. He let himself get lost in Hinata's wake, let himself feel Hinata's hands leaving a burning trail up his neck and tangling into his hair, let himself whisper Hinata's name against the seam of his lips.

  Hinata was his everything, was his sunshine, his light, his love. Kageyama was his everything, his moonshine, his life, his love. He adored the two of them so much that it constricted his chest and sent his brain into a fuzzy haze of overwhelming adoration.

  "Tooru," Hinata whispered against Oikawa's lips, pulling him back to reality, as Hinata always did. He felt Kageyama's chest against his back, his hands soothing up and down Oikawa's sides, his lips pressing warm, reassuring kisses to his neck and jaw and nape. "Are you okay?"

  Oikawa nodded, his eyes meeting Hinata's pair of golden-brown; a silent conversation was spoken between them: _This is okay, I'm okay, I'm ready_.

  Hinata wrapped a quivering arm around Oikawa's neck, the other resting on his chest, pressing his lips to the hot skin where Oikawa's neck met his shoulder, whispering Oikawa's name, once, twice, drinking in the shiver from the older male. Oikawa felt Kageyama's lips on the opposing side of his neck, layering soft, sweet kisses that left a trail of hotness Oikawa would feel several hours after this was said and done. He gasped when he felt Kageyama's calloused hand on him, and only then did he realize just how _desperate_ he had become for the pair he was pressed between.

"Tooru," Hinata murmured against his neck, pulling back to stare into Oikawa's glittering, glazed-over eyes. "Are you ready?" And Oikawa nodded, nodded so enthusiastically, it rendered him dizzy. Hinata lended him a small smile and pressed their lips together as he sunk down onto Oikawa, both of their breaths hitching simultaneously. Hinata took the adjusting process slow, and Oikawa was immensely grateful for that. His body was aflame, what with Hinata's wrapped around him and Kageyama's chest pressed to his back, his heartbeat sounding a rhythm against Oikawa's skin. Hinata's lips allowed a whimper to slip through, which had yet to separate from Oikawa's, not kissing him, but providing another place where they connected. Hinata knew keeping Oikawa grounded was essential, or else his mind would drift into the clouds again, and he'd begin another cycle of self-deprecation and doubt.

Oikawa laced his nimble fingers in the assuring spaces between Kageyama's, his head tilting back on the younger's shoulder, who dipped forward and layered small love bites on Oikawa's neck. Suddenly, Hinata sunk all the way down; Oikawa's back arched against Hinata's small chest, hot puffs of breath leaving his lips.

"It's okay, I'm here," Kageyama whispered against Oikawa's skin, hot and heavy. "I'm right here." He squeezed their hands, and Oikawa squeezed back, his eyes clenched shut as he tried to adjust to the new wave of pleasure washing over him.

"Tooru, I'm gonna start moving, okay?" Hinata asked gently, and Oikawa nodded, not finding the strength in him to speak. Hinata lifted his hips up antagonizingly slow, before letting them fall, coming flush with Oikawa's thighs. A soft whine slipped from his plump, swollen lips, causing a shiver to rake down Oikawa's spine, a desperate hand reaching out - the one Kageyama didn't have a hold on - to grasp Hinata's little hand. Hinata's rise was slow and choppy, like he wasn't quite accommodated to the stretch yet, holding the position and pulling back from Oikawa's neck to glimpse the man's expression. His eyebrows were furrowed in pleasure, his mouth slightly opened, as if he wanted to release sounds, but couldn't find the availability to do it. Hinata's free hand cupped Oikawa's cheek gently, the older opening his eyes to lock gazes with the male above him. Hinata plundged down and watched as Oikawa's head fell against Kageyama's shoulder, his Adam's apple bobbing - which Hinata dipped forward to kiss-  and his grasp tightened on Hinata's hand. "I've got you," Hinata whispered lovingly, pressing sweet pecks to Oikawa's tense cheeks and jaw.

Hinata began building a steady rhythm of rise slow and fall fast. Oikawa seemed to roll in the pleasure, his jaw dropping to his chest and his body shivering beneath Hinata's. Kageyama responded to the new speed by whispering loving words into Oikawa's ear as he sucked and pressed kisses into the older setter's skin. Hinata let a moan tumble from his quivering lips as he sunk down hard, hearing Oikawa quietly plead his name, gut tightening from the wondrous pleasure that continued building up inside him.

  Suddenly, as if it couldn't have gotten any better, Hinata wiggled his hips as he rose. Oikawa's jaw fell slack and his hips thrusted up involuntarily, hearing Hinata cry his name. While he was perfectly content with his boyfriends showering him with love, he felt the overwhelming desire to repay the attention. His hand released Hinata's and reached around him to brush Kageyama's thigh, desperately trying to find a reaction out of Kageyama. The younger setter shifted his hips so Oikawa's hand was pressed against the achingly desperate and untouched part of him. Kageyama whimpered out his name at the action, the atmosphere shifting, suddenly hotter, hotter, hotter. Oikawa was addicted to the idea of pleasuring the two people he was situated between.

  Oikawa focused on his hand moving, kneading firmly against Kageyama, but also on how his hips thrusted up. Every time Hinata's hips fell, Oikawa would press upwards, and the both of them would release identical sighs of pleasure. The fast pace continued, and though the three of them preferred slow, methodical love-making, they were desperate for completion, for the other's completion, to see the others fall apart beneath their hands. Suddenly, Oikawa thrusted up particularly harshly and Hinata clenched around him, ripping a sob of his name from Oikawa's throat. Hinata realized just how close Oikawa was, reveled in that fact, and set to work on finishing him. He bounced up and down mercilessly, one hand tangling in Oikawa's hair while the other gripped his bicep tightly. Oikawa moaned loudly, finally, his back arching away from Kageyama's chest as it came flush with Hinata's.  

"C'mon, baby," Kageyama whispered, his breath hitching as Oikawa's hand continued working on him. "We're here. I'm here. Shouyou's here," Kageyama took a deep breath, as if to steady the shake in his voice. "He's working so hard for you, can't you see?" Oikawa ached to open his eyes, to see Hinata so intently focused on someone else's pleasure, completely surrendering himself to his lover, but the tight coil in his gut was so close to unraveling, he couldn't discover the strength to open his eyes.

Hinata's lips pressed desperately, sloppy against Oikawa's, panting hotly into his mouth as his own high began approaching unforgivingly quick. Hinata and Kageyama always made him feel so good, so loved and appreciated. They felt like home, like the shelter he so desperately needed after a catastrophic storm. They took him in and clothed him and fed him and gave him love, even though he felt like he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve them, their care, didn't deserve Hinata's hands on him, Kageyama's lips on his skin. Yet he found himself surrendering to the feeling of their heartbeats in sync, to the complete and utter love the two shower him in. Oikawa couldn't hold it in anymore, and his lips spilled his words faster than his brain could supply them.

"Shouyou, fuck, I-I love you, I love you, I-" Oikawa was cut off by his own cry, his hand desperately clutching Kageyama's as the latter removed the hand from his aching hardness and placed it on Hinata's chest, letting him feel Hinata's racing heartbeat. "Tobio, you too, I love you, so much, I-"

"Shh, shh," Kageyama whispered, nuzzling his nose into Oikawa's neck. "You can let go, Tooru," he murmured, and his words combined with Shouyou's heat on top of him, around him, sent him over the edge, gasping and crying and sobbing out Hinata and Kageyama's names. He faintly registered Hinata lurching forward, but that was all as his body slumped against Kageyama's.

He zoned out for a few minutes, or at least he thought so, and when he came to, Hinata was caressing his cheeks gently and whispering loving words. Oikawa blinked, once, twice, looked to Hinata, then to Kageyama, who had since finished himself off.

He was overwhelmed with emotion. Never had he felt so close, so intimate with anyone, not even with Iwaizumi, not with his lovers in high school. He had never felt the rush of love and adoration and complete and utter warmth towards someone - never had received those as intensely as Hinata and Kageyama offered them.

A tear slipped down his cheek. Then two. Then three. For the first time since he left Iwaizumi, he cried. He wrapped his arms around his lovers, pulled them close, and whispered the words against their skin, against their hair, to their shirts, anywhere he could reach. He thanked them, for showing him love, compassion, even if he was selfish, distant, and cold. The other two just held him tightly, repeating the words "I love you" over and over again until they were sure they wore them out. 


End file.
